


In A Second It All Came Back

by sebastiansmythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansmythe/pseuds/sebastiansmythe
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine were best friends until they were both attacked at a Sadie Hawkins dance. Two years later, Blaine visits Dalton Academy, only to run into the person he thought he'd lost forever.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Preface of what I’m hoping will be a multi-chapter fic. Big thanks and shoutout to civillove for inspiring me and supporting me, as well as everyone else who gave me feedback and support in this process. Please check out her stuff if you haven’t already because it’s much, much, much better than mine. I will be posting this on AO3 once they’ve sent me an invitation thing. Title is from Camila Cabello’s song All These Years. Posted in all its unbetaed glory. This is my first fic so please be nice but also please give me any advice or notes you have. Thanks! Warnings for mentions of violence (gay bashing) in this first chapter!

Asking Sebastian to the dance had ended up being way less nerve-wracking than Blaine had pictured it to be. He had thought of every possible worst case scenario, but when Sebastian just grinned and said “Sure, sounds fun”, rather than laugh in his face, Blaine realized he’d made the right decision. It  _did_ sound fun. He always had fun when he hung out with Sebastian, how could he not? He was charming, clever, and, well, Blaine would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a little bit of a crush on him. Not that he’d ever admit to it, and besides, he was more than fine with being just friends with Sebastian. They’d both been there for each other during the coming out periods of their lives, and were incredibly close because of it. Spending a night dancing with his best friend seemed like a damn good time to him, and once he’d gotten the confirmation from Sebastian, he spent the next couple weeks before the dance looking forward to it.

The night started off just fine. Better than fine, really, it was pretty much everything he’d hoped for. Sebastian looked great in his suit, and even put up with Blaine’s teasing about the tiny height difference between them. He’d gone through a little growth spurt a couple months prior, and was now an inch taller than Sebastian, rather than being the same height, and he definitely made sure to regularly remind him of that fact.

The smug look on Blaine’s face was wiped away when the song changed to a slow one, and Sebastian pulled him in without a moment’s hesitation. Blaine took a quick glance around the room, to see if anyone had noticed, before he felt Sebastian’s warm hand on his back and realized he didn’t actually care. Instead, he looked at his friend and smiled, finally letting himself appreciate the beauty of Sebastian’s eyes. He’d noticed them before, sure, but he usually found himself darting his own away whenever he found them looking back into his. They could be incredibly intimidating, especially when Sebastian was in a sour mood, but there was a certain softness that only seemed to be in them whenever Sebastian was looking at him. And right now they were softer than Blaine had ever seen them.

He couldn’t help but smile when he glanced down and saw the grin on Sebastian’s lips, for a moment feeling like the prince from one of the many stories he’d grown up having his big brother Cooper read to him before bed. It was magical, and possibly the happiest he’d ever felt, or at least in a very long time. Not that he lived a particularly miserable life, it was just that he’d never felt anything like this. If he wasn’t totally sure about whether or not his crush on Sebastian was serious before, he definitely was now. Big time.

When the music changed back to a faster song in what seemed like seconds since the slow one had begun, Blaine was not at all eager to have to pull away from Sebastian. He did so only after holding on for a few extra seconds, only after realizing that this was the beginning of something special, not the end. He could tell Sebastian felt it too, based on the way his hands lingered on Blaine’s hips before finally letting go. Both of the boys were too busy looking at each other to notice their three furious looking classmates glaring at them from across the room. Which was maybe for the best, as it gave them just a little more time to enjoy their blissful, newfound puppy love.

They got to share three more slow songs together, and Blaine’s heartbeat increased rapidly with each one, especially after he had made a firm decision that he would be kissing Sebastian before the end of the night. Well… so long as the other boy made the first move. Blaine wasn’t  _that_ bold.

—

The dance ended before too much longer, which Blaine was a little disappointed by, but the possibility of a kiss from Sebastian had him hurrying out of the gym – with Sebastian’s hand in his, of course. The boys snuck around to the side of the school, both relieved to see that it was totally unoccupied. They faced each other, a nervous grin on each of their faces, and a little out of breath, more so from the anticipation than the running around to the side of the building.

Sebastian gave Blaine’s hand a small squeeze, and stepped in closer, his voice hardly a whisper. “Can I…” He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and cleared his throat, trying to make it a little less shaky. “I want to kiss you. Is that… yeah?” He grimaced a little at how stupid he sounded, but the massive grin on Blaine’s face relaxed him. After a very quick nod from Blaine, Sebastian leaned in, sliding one arm around his waist and pulling him in. Blaine let out a tiny, surprised noise as Sebastian grabbed him, but didn’t have time to be embarrassed. Instead, he closed his eyes, and waited for the feeling of Sebastian’s soft lips on his own.

It didn’t come.

Before Sebastian’s lips had the time to even graze Blaine’s, they were interrupted by a word that they’d both been teased with many times before, but had never sounded as angry, as threatening as it did right now. Blaine looked over to the direction it was coming from, and noticed three boys coming their way. They’d been the ones who had given Blaine and Sebastian the hardest time when they’d come out, and were clearly not happy to walk in on them like this. Sebastian telling them to “piss off”, was a big mistake, and before Blaine knew what was happening, he was being pushed back. Not by one of the boys, but by Sebastian, who was trying to get him out of the way. Sebastian’s heroic efforts didn’t last too long, unfortunately, as he was a pretty scrawny guy with absolutely zero self defense skills and unable to defend Blaine as well as he would have liked to.

Everything was a blur of fists and kicking and blood and an awful lot of spitting. The worst part was obviously the pain, but _that word_  being screamed at them over and over was a close second. It finally stopped when a loud voice and a bright light appeared, and the boys scattered. It took an awful lot of strength for Blaine to move his head, to look over at Sebastian, and he regretted it the second he did. He couldn’t tell just how bad the shape he was in was, but it was clear Sebastian had gotten it much, much worse. He was breathing, and conscious, Blaine could tell that much, but the rough coughing he was doing ran a chill up Blaine’s spine. Fortunately, the loud voice from earlier turned out to be Blaine’s history teacher, who was checking on Sebastian while talking to what sounded like a 911 dispatcher over the phone. Blaine was suddenly distracted from staring at Sebastian by a feeling of something brushing against his pinky. When he glanced down, he saw it was Sebastian’s hand. He quickly grabbed it and held on tight, not letting go until EMTs arrived, and pulled him away, too weak to argue.

—

Blaine was in the hospital for two weeks. Several times every day, he asked to see Sebastian. But the doctors always had some excuse for why he couldn’t. He was updated on his condition, and while hearing that Sebastian would most likely make a full recovery was a big relief, Blaine knew he wouldn’t be able to relax until he got to see him again. When he was finally physically able to leave his bed, the first thing Blaine did was go from room to room, looking for Sebastian. He didn’t find him anywhere. After hounding the doctors once more, they at last revealed to him that Sebastian had been transferred to another hospital a few days ago, at his parents’ request.

He was discharged later that afternoon, unsure if he’d ever see his best friend again. Unsure if the doctors were even telling him the truth. For all he knew, Sebastian had taken his last breath the night of the attack. What if he was gone forever? What if it was Blaine’s fault? Sebastian had been trying to protect him, after all. Blaine had never felt more upset, confused, or alone in his life. He wanted answers, he wanted consequences for the boys that had done this to them, but mostly, he just wanted to see his friend again. To make sure he was okay. To just get to kiss him, and hold his hand, and be as happy as they had been earlier that night. To feel a little less alone in the world.

—

Despite how well things were going between him and Kurt, Blaine couldn’t help but miss the Warblers. They’d accepted and loved him in a way that he just didn’t feel the New Directions did. So getting to visit them, to hand out tickets for his show was a real treat. He walked down the hall towards the Warbler’s practice room, a bit of a skip in his step as he breathed in the Dalton air. There was something about this place that was just… magical. “Oh my God.” Blaine paused at the sudden sound of a slightly familiar voice, though it now had a deeper tone.  _No. It couldn’t be. He was hearing things. There’s just no way. But…_ Blaine turned and looked up, up, up, until he saw those eyes. Those dreamy eyes. That had once been so soft, a feature that was gone now. They were surprised, confused, and…  _Sebastian’s_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine reconnect and share a thirst for more than just coffee,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this earlier than I thought, but it's also 6:30 AM and I haven't slept so I'm not really sure how good it is. Either way, hope you guys enjoy!

Sebastian Smythe, the boy Blaine had started to believe he was never going to see again, was standing right he front of him. The first boy he’d ever fallen for, who had only gotten ten times more handsome at least --and way taller, much to Blaine’s dismay-- was right there, nearly close enough for Blaine to reach out and touch, and was… _trying to check out his ass?_ Sebastian’s head was tilted as he attempted to get a better view, not even remotely subtle about his actions. Blaine could feel his face heating up, and he was grateful Sebastian’s eyes weren’t on it at the moment, because he was sure it was an embarrassingly dark shade of red.

Blaine had pictured the moment he and Sebastian would finally reconnect thousands of times, but not once had he thought it would go like this. What was he even supposed to say, in this situation? Was he supposed to call him out? Tell him off? He did have a boyfriend after all, and he was pretty sure Kurt wouldn’t be too thrilled about another guy looking at him the way Sebastian was. _Especially not a guy this dreamy._ Blaine pushed the thought away, as well as several others that were trying to make their way into the front of his brain.

After what had felt like a half hour, but was most likely only a few seconds, and realizing that he’d been staring at Sebastian staring at him, Blaine finally cleared his throat, hoping that would give him the hint. It did, though he definitely took his time in raking his eyes back up Blaine’s body, the smirk on his lips growing as he did. Sebastian took a few steps closer, not taking his eyes off Blaine’s.

“Well, well, well. As I live and breathe.” He rolled his shoulders back and stood tall, taller than usual, making a point of it, and repeating a question that Blaine had asked many times after his growth spurt. “How’s the weather down there, Anderson?”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh, probably louder than was really necessary for such a lame comment, but he really had missed Sebastian. He held his hands up in surrender, grinning up at Sebastian. “Okay, okay, that’s fair, I deserve that.”

It took a few moments before his smile faded, turning into a more serious expression. Why did he suddenly feel so awkward? This was his best friend, the guy he used to share everything with. Sebastian’s charm did help things a little, but there was still a weird feeling there, a distance between them that hadn’t been there before, even now, standing in front of each other. Blaine swallowed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, taking a look around the hall before glancing back at Sebastian.

“So, I-” “Look, we-” They both started to speak at the same time, followed by short, tense chuckles and sighs. Another long pause came as they both tried to figure out who should speak, before Sebastian spoke up again.

“Coffee? My treat, come on.” He nodded his head down the hall, in the direction of Dalton’s cafeteria. Blaine nodded quickly, finding his eyes moving down Sebastian’s body the second he turned around, before he could control them. Once he realized what he was doing, he sped up his steps so they were walking side by side, and blurted out the first thing that came to his head, in an attempt to distract his mind from the thoughts of Sebastian’s long legs, and the things they were possibly capable of.

“Did you know that the man who invented instant coffee was named George Washington?” A pretty lame fun fact, he knew, but it was a safe topic. “I read that in an article or something once.”  
  
Sebastian turned his head, a slightly confused, but more so amused expression on his face. “Oh? Is that right?” He said nothing else as he continued to lead Blaine down the hall, leaving Blaine to desperately try and come up more words, anything to clear his brain.

“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t really do any fact-checking, so it could be totally made up, but…” He shrugged, glancing over at Sebastian again, out of words, and a little out of breath as they arrived at the cafeteria. It was a lot harder to keep up with him than it used to be, that was for sure.

He was silent as he walked into the room, other than to thank Sebastian for holding the door for him. It was definitely a struggle, not turning around to see if Sebastian was checking him out again, but he somehow made it through as he walked over to a coffee machine across the room. “How do you take it?”

Blaine was surprised to hear a loud laugh come from Sebastian at the question, and even more so at the wink he was given when he turned around to see what was so funny. “I uh…” Sebastian smirked and shook his head. “Nevermind, too easy. Two creams, one sugar please.”

Perplexed, Blaine turned back around and began to make the coffee. “Anyway…” He sighed, figuring it was about time they talked about one of the many elephants in the room. If only he could figure out a way to start the question. “How have you…?  Where did you…? Did you…?” He shook his head and let out another, frustrated sigh, turning to look at Sebastian, who had sat down at one of the tables. “You know what I’m trying to say here, right?”

“I think I get the idea, but I sure am having a blast watching you try and figure it out.” Sebastian gave him another smirk, though this one was kinder. He watched Blaine for another few moments, his smirk fading as he spoke again. “You’re wondering what happened? Where I went? Why I didn’t call? That kind of thing?”

Blaine nodded, checking that the timer was set on the coffee maker before coming back over to sit down across from Sebastian. “For starters, yeah.” He looked down at the table, already regretting changing the mood of their conversation to something much heavier. But he’d had these questions for a long time, and was ready to finally have them answered.

“Right. That’s… yeah. I’m sorry. For that. Leaving and… yeah.” Sebastian winced. He was usually incredibly articulate, but something about Blaine seemed to turn him into a stammering idiot half the time. He too glanced down at the table, hoping the answers to Blaine’s questions would just appear on it for him, so he wouldn’t have to figure them out himself.

“For the record, it wasn’t my idea. At all. I mean, I was barely even stable, when I was transferred. My parents wanted the best treatment for me, I guess. And-” Sebastian glanced back over at Blaine, clearing his throat as he did. “I wasn’t in good shape, Blaine. I was so…” He bit down hard on his lip and had to look away again. “I was so _worried_ about you. The doctor’s said it was damaging my own progress, or some… bullshit, because I couldn’t focus on anything but how you were doing.” Sebastian sighed, giving his eyes a small roll. “Okay, I guess they did have a point, or whatever, but… I just…” He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know. I mean, obviously yeah, it probably was a good idea in terms of my recovery, at least my physical recovery anyway, but it didn’t stop me from thinking about you constantly, so…” Sebastian shrugged slowly, squinting across the table at Blaine. “I don’t think I even answered a single question in all that, did I?”

Blaine wasn’t quite so sure that Sebastian had, but the fact that Sebastian had thought about him, had been just as worried as he’d been, was all he needed to hear. Reaching across the table, Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze, along with a small smile. “It’s okay. We’re back in the same place now. We can work out all the details one at a time. Trust me, I get that this whole… situation isn’t exactly easy to talk about. If anyone knows what you went through, it’s me, right?”

Sebastian’s eyes moved off of Blaine’s face, down to his hand, and back again. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, a little thrown off by the gesture of comfort. “So… um....” Now it was Sebastian’s turn to look for something to change the subject to. Only this time, he knew right away what he wanted to discuss. “I’m tall now.”

Blaine cracked a smile and let go of Sebastian’s hand, much to the latter’s disappointment. “You are tall. I guess I had it coming after one too many short jokes at your expense, huh?”

Sebastian chuckled and nodded, looking Blaine up and down. “I suppose so, but I like to think of it more along the lines of puberty granting each of us something to add that extra level of hotness to our bodies. I got these long, bendy legs, and you got that flawless ass of yours. Win-win.”

  
The timer on the coffee maker went off, leaving a stunned Blaine to sit in silence as Sebastian winked and got up to go get their drinks. _Flawless?_


End file.
